Fates
by Asakawa Sora
Summary: Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah titisan dari Dewa Perang Yunani yaitu Kratos sang Hantu dari Spartan, dia dilatih oleh Dewa itu didalam dimensi buatan Kratos. Sebelum Kratos pergi, dia memberi hadiah kepada cucunya berupa salah satu kemampuannya dan dua senjata andalannya.
1. New Power

**Fates**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **God of War Series [Sony Computer Entertaiment]**

 **Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan)**

 **Author: Asakawa Sora**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **WARNING: OOC, SEMI-DARK!NARU, GODLIKE!NARU, OVERPOWER!NARU, TYPO(s), Miss Typo(s), Mainstream (Maybe), dan DLDR.**

 **Summary:**

Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah titisan dari Dewa Perang Yunani yaitu Kratos sang Hantu dari Spartan, dia dilatih oleh Dewa itu didalam dimensi buatan Kratos. Sebelum Kratos pergi, dia memberi hadiah kepada cucunya berupa salah satu kemampuannya dan dua senjata andalannya.

"Mati" – berbicara langsung.

'Mati' – berbicara didalam hati.

 _'Mati'_ – telepati seseorang.

 ** _[Mati]_** – kemampuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: New Power.**

Asakawa Naruto.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru cerah, matanya yang berwarna hitam, dan kulitnya yang tidak biasa dengan manusia yang lainnya yaitu berwarna putih seperti orang mati sedang berjalan di koridor sebuah sekolah yang lumayan luas dan sangat mewah yang hanya kalangan atas saja yang bisa masuk kesana.

Pemuda itu adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang beruntung bisa masuk kedalam sekolah unggulan disini, tujuannya hanya satu dia ingin menuntut ilmu disana dan segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya lalu bekerja agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain.

Tapi, setiap niat yang baik pasti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk mengikutinya. Disekolah ini bagaikan sebuah penjara yang mengurung dirinya, tak ada teman, tak ada sesuatu apapun yang bisa dia ajak bicara disini. Hanya sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang menemaninya jika dia sedang beristirahat pada jam istirahat sambil membawa bekalnya.

Tempat kesukaannya sendiri yaitu sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh sangat besar dengan bunga yang berjatuhan disekitarnya, membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih tenang dan melupakan semua yang dialaminya disekolah ini. sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Klub Ilmu Gaib yang dia ikuti.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mengikuti ekstra kulikuler apapun disekolah ini, semua ketua ekskul disini tak ada yang mau menerimanya menjadi seorang anggota. Meskipun ada klub yang mau menerimanya itu karena suatu alasan, dia telah menjadi iblis.

Awalnya dia sangat kaget karena hal itu tapi setelah makhluk yang dia lawan kemarin itu adalah makhluk supranatural, dia pun akhirnya percaya. Tapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun sebagai seorang iblis, sang raja beserta para budaknya selalu menghinanya.

Tapi, Naruto bukanlah seorang pengecut yang lari dari cobaan. Dia tetap menghadiri pertemuan di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu, walaupun dia harus selalu sakit hati dengan semua perlakuan dari kelompoknya itu.

Naruto pun akhirnya sampai disebuah pintu yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, saat dia ingin mengetuk pintu itu dia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam. Hal itu membuat niatnya mengetuk pintu itu gagal.

"Buchou, kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada si 'aneh' itu?" ucap salah satu laki-laki yang ada disana yang entah siapa.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ise-kun, Buchou harus melakukan sesuatu padanya?" dukung salah satu perempuan yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku sebenarnya? Ini sedikit mencurigakan' batin Naruto sambil memfokuskan pendengarannya dibalik pintu Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu.

"Kalian memang benar, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan pada si aneh nan lemah itu?" tanya sang pemimpin yang sepertinya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan para budaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Buchou mengeluarkannya dari keluarga Gremory dan meng-unset Evil Piece yang ada didalam tubuhnya?"

 **Deg!**

Jantung yang berfungsi untuk memompa darah keseluruh tubuh itu berhenti berdetak sejenak saat mendengar usulan dari laki-laki yang sepertinya berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia mencengkram dadanya dengan kencang rasanya sangat sakit bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat dirinya terkena Demonic Power saat memburu stray devil.

"B-buchou?" lirihnya sambil menyebut nama panggilan untuk rajanya itu.

Dia menjauhkan telinganya dari daun pintu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya dengan kelompok yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga kedua baginya, dia masih mematung ditempat dengan pandangan kosong.

Apa sebegitu kejamkah mereka sampai mereka tega ingin mengeluarkan dirinya dari keluarga Gremory? Seharusnya dia sudah tahu dari awal iblis memang hanya menginginkan kekuatan saja, matanya yang berwarna onyx itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Dia bukannya cengeng tapi dari sejak kecil dia tak pernah memiliki teman, bahkan satupun tak ada sampai suatu hari ada anak perempuan yang mau bermain bersamanya tapi anak perempuan itu harus pergi bersama ayahnya ketempat yang sangat jauh.

Saat itu dia tak rela melepaskan kepergian anak perempuan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun dia berusaha untuk menahannya takdir sudah menentukan persahabatannya dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu berpesan padanya agar tak melupakannya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dia rindu akan masa-masa itu, masa ketika dia mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga untuk dia lindungi. Dia masih mengingat perempuan itu dan berharap suatu hari dia akan bertemu dengan perempuan yang mungkin sudah seumuran dengannya.

Setelah melamun beberapa menit, akhirnya dia kembali kealam nyatanya. Dia mundur secara perlahan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tak ada gunanya dia ada disini. Tapi kalau dia tidak meminta ijin kepada rajanya bahwa dirinya pergi berarti dia sudah dicap sebagai stray devil.

Tak peduli dengan hal itu, walaupun dirinya harus diburu karena kabur dari tuannya dia tak masalah dengan itu. Setidaknya dia mati dengan tenang tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk bunuh diri, akhirnya dia berbalik sambil berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Sepertinya dia harus keluar dari sekolah ini, setidaknya dia memerlukan tempat untuk menyendiri terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"[RAGE OG TITAN]"_** tubuh dari orang yang meneriakan kata itu langsung terbakar dengan api yang begitu besar, tapi anehnya dia tidak mati walaupun sudah terbakar oleh api seperti itu. kedua tangan orang itu menggenggam sebuah pedang yang berukuran sedang dengan ukiran kuno digagangnya.

Dia memutar pedang itu dengan cepat seperti sebuah pelindung yang akan membuatnya terlindungi dari serangan musuhnya, dengan langkah yang lambat dia bergerak dengan hati-hati sambil berusaha agar putaran pedangnya itu tidak mengendur.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto. Kau sudah menguasai semua yang aku ajarkan padamu" seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan orang yang bernama Naruto itu setelah beberapa menit dia melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menonaktifkan api yang membakar tubuhnya, kulit yang tadinya seperti bara api yang sangat menyala berubah menjadi kulit putih seperti bulan. Mata onyxnya melihat kearah dimana orang yang menyuruhnya berhenti itu berada.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berkepala botak dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap, warna kulitnya sama persis seperti Naruto yang membedakan hanya garis merah yang menghiasinya dari dada sebelah kiri sampai kepala bagian kiri. Dia hanya bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan sebuah kain untuk menghalangi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau berkembang sangat pesat, Cucuku. Tidak sia-sia aku melatihmu selama setahun didimensi ini" ucapnya pada Naruto yang merupakan cucunya itu.

"Itu karena pelatihan yang Kakek berikan padaku, itu sangat berguna sekali untukku, Kratos-jiji" balas Naruto dengan senyumannya.

 ** _Flashback On._**

Naruto sekarang berada disebuah danau yang sangat indah dipinggiran kota Kuoh, dia ingin menyendiri dan mengasingkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dari kehidupan luar. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu masih terputar diotak dan juga telinganya.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kehidupannya yang sangat tidak adil ini.

Selama hidupnya dia tak pernah merasakan apa itu bahagia, kalau kemungkinan ada mungkin tidak akan bertahan dengan lama. Takdir yang dia alami memang terasa sangat tidak adil, dari mulai dia kehilangan kedua orang tuannya sampai dibuang seperti ini.

Semua hal negatif sudah bermunculan diotaknya.

 _'Apa kau membutuhkan sebuah kekuatan, Cucuku?'_ Naruto mendengar seseorang berbicara dari arah belakangnya, saat dia menoleh tak ada siapapun disana.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu" kata Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang tidak ada orang sama sekali.

 _'Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan, Cucuku?'_ tanya suara itu sekali lagi.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, jawabannya Iya aku membutuhkan sebuah kekuatan" jawab Naruto dengan nada tegas.

 _'Bagus, jika kamu memerlukan kekuatan. Tutup matamu dan berkonsntrasilah, jika kau ingin menemuiku'_ kata suara itu.

Naruto berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk entah pada siapa, dia mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk menutup matanya. Dia tahu pasti orang itu ada didalam mindscapenya, dengan posisi bersila dia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan, pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih yang sangat bersih dan dihadapannya terdapat seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan jenggot yang tidak begitu lebat, matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap, terdapat sebuah garis merah yang lumayan besar yang menghiasi dada bagian kirinya sampai kepalanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan titisan dari diriku sendiri" kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, jii-san siapa? Dan mau apa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Aku Kratos, Sang Dewa Perang yang pernah mengalahkan semua dewa mitologi Yunani" Naruto tercengang dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh orang itu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada tak percaya.

"Percaya ataupun tidak itu adalah urusanmu, yang terpenting adalah aku harus melatih fisik dan kekuatan calon penerusku" kata Kratos dengan serius.

"P-penerusmu?" beo Naruto.

"Ya, kau adalah penerusku. Kau tahu kenapa kulit kita sama seperti warna bulan?" melihat Naruto menggeleng dia pun berkata kembali "Itu karena kau adalah penerusku mulai saat ini"

"Tapi, kenapa anda baru muncul sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Aku memerlukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui tanpa ada satupun yang curiga, sesuai janjiku tadi aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan" Kratos memegang pundak Naruto "Pejamkan matamu dan tahanlah, ini akan terasa sakit"

Naruto merasakan suhu badannya meningkat dengan drastis, dia merasakan rasa panas yang sangat luar biasa "AARGGH!" rintihnya saat merasakan rasa panas itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tahan, sedikit lagi selesai" Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menahan rasa panas yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kratos melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto, nafas pemuda itu sedikit memburu karena rasa panas yang sangat luar biasa itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Kratos-jiji?" tanya Naruto sambil terduduk di lantai mindscapenya.

"Aku memberikan kekuatan para Titan kepadamu yaitu **'Rage of Titan'** , kau bisa mengubah tubuhmu menjadi diselimuti oleh api dan kekuatanmu bertambah beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya" jelas Kratos.

"Kekuatan yang sangat hebat, Jiji. Apa aku bisa mencobanya sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada senang dan bangga dengan kekuatannya.

"Belum, masih ada satu lagi yang ingin aku berikan padamu" Kratos menjulurkan tangannya kearah depan dan terciptalah partikel-partikel yang saling menyatu lalu membentuk dua buah pedang yang berukuran sedang dengan ukiran kuno digagangnya.

"Ini adalah **'Blades of Athena'** , aku memberikannya kepadamu sebagai pelengkap kemampuan dari **'Rage of Titan'** " kata Kratos sambil memberikan kedua pedang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil pedang itu, dia kaget saat tangannya langsung dililit oleh rantai dari pedang itu. Kemudian sedikit meringis karena rantai itu sangat panas dan menekan kulitnya seperti ingin bersatu dengannya.

"Itu adalah salah satu upayanya untuk mengabdi pada tuannya, dia tidak akan lepas dengan apapun kecuali dicabut secara paksa" jelas Kratos.

"Terima kasih, Kratos-jiji. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" kata Naruto sambil memandang pedang yang ada dikedua tangannya.

"Sekarang kau keluar dari mindscape ini, aku akan melatihmu diluar sana selama satu tahun" kata Kratos pada Naruto.

"Ano, apa itu tidak terlalu lama Kratos-jiji?" tanya Naruto yang shock dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Kita akan berlatih di dimensi yang aku buat, seminggu disini sama dengan satu tahun disana" jawab Kratos.

"Baiklah, Kratos-jiji" turut Naruto.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

.

Naruto masih mengingat saat dirinya bertemu pertama kali dengan Sang Dewa Perang itu, dia tersenyum tipis. Latihan yang dia jalani memang tidak sia-sia, tubuhnya sekarang sudah sangat atletis nan berotot jika ada perempuan yang melihatnya pasti mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sepertinya ini adalah hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu, Naruto" kata Kratos sambil memandang Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa maksud Jiji?" tanya Naruto yang heran, bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirmu bisa melatihmu, dan besok kau harus melatih dirimua sendiri" jawab Kratos.

"Maksudnya Jiji akan pergi begitu?" tebak Naruto.

"Ya, Jiji harus pergi karena tugas Jiji sudah selesai didunia ini yaitu melatihmu" kata Kratos sambil mengangguk "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberikan sebuah senjata padamu" Kratos menjulurkan tangannya kesamping.

Sebuah pedang berwarna biru dengan petir yang selalu merambat disisi pedang tersebut, warna gagang yang berwarna sama dengan pedang itu dengan ukiran yang sangat indah.

"Ini adalah **'Blade of Olympus'** , pedang ini adalah pedang milik Dewa Olimpus yaitu Zeus sendiri. Pedang ini sangatlah kuat bahkan sampai bisa membelah gunung sekalipun, rawatlah dengan baik. Aku percaya kau bisa merawatnya dan jangan pernah menunjukannya kepada orang lain kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak" jelas Kratos panjang lebar.

"Baik, Jiji. Aku akan mengingat pesanmu, tapi bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya" pinta Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Kratos mengangguk menyetujui permintaan dari Naruto, dengan segera Naruto memeluk orang yang sudah dia sebut seperti kakeknya sendiri. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kratos-jiji?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Hanya waktu dan takdir yang menentukan, Naruto" Kratos melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Naruto "Aku bangga memiliki penerus yang pantang menyerah sepertimu" kata Kratos sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Kratos dengan tubuhnya yang terurai seperti debu dan menghilang seketika.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti "Terima kasih, Jiji" lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat pemandangan lapangan yang begitu luas dengan rumput hijau bergoyang oleh angin di dimensi buatan Kratos. "Jiji, bagaimana aku keluar darisini?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar akan sesuatu.

 _'Caranya sama dengan saat kau datang ke dimensi itu, Naruto"_ kata seseorang dari langit itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu memejamkan mata dan dia menghilang dengan petir berwarna biru yang mmenyelimuti tubuhnya.

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 **A/N:** Salam kenal kepada semua anggota FFN disini, saya author baru disini.

Apakah ceritanya seru atau membosankan? Apa terlalu Mainstream? Tolong kasih penilaian kalian direview dibawah ini karena review anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Tolong jika mereview cantumkan saran kalian di review kalian tersebut. Karena saya ingin tahu apa kekurangan saya.

Yap, hanya segitu sajalah basa-basi dari saya...

 **Biodata MC.**

Nama: Asakawa Naruto.

Umur: 17 tahun.

Warna:

Rambut: Putih Kebiruan  
Mata: Hitam Onyx  
Kulit: Putih seperti bulan atau orang mati.

Kemampuan: Rage of Titan (Tubuh sang pemilik kekuatan tersebut terbakar tetapi tidak menyebabkan kematian justru membuat sang pemakai bertambah kuat beberapa kali lipat)

Senjata: Blades of Athena (Dua pedang yang rantainya melilit dipergelangan tangan sang pemilik, senjata itu tidak akan lepas kecuali ditarik secara paksa dengan kekuatan setara Dewa) & Blade of Olympus (Pedang berwarna biru langit dengan petir yang selalu mengelilingi pedang tersebut, dapat membelah gunung dengan kekuatan penuh)

 **Asakawa Sora Ciao~**


	2. Pertolongan Terakhir

**Fates**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **God of War Series [Sony Computer Entertaiment]**

 **Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan)**

 **Author: Asakawa Sora**

 **Pairing: Naruto. A x ?  
**

 **WARNING: OOC, GRAY!NARU, GODLIKE!NARU, OVERPOWER!NARU, TYPO(s), Miss Typo(s), Mainstream (Maybe), dan DLDR.**

 **Summary:**

Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah titisan dari Dewa Perang Yunani yaitu Kratos sang Hantu dari Spartan, dia dilatih oleh Dewa itu didalam dimensi buatan Kratos. Sebelum Kratos pergi, dia memberi hadiah kepada cucunya berupa salah satu kemampuannya dan dua senjata andalannya.

"Mati" – berbicara langsung.

'Mati' – berbicara didalam hati.

 _'Mati'_ – telepati seseorang.

 ** _[Mati]_** – kemampuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Pertolongan Terakhir**

Seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan dengan bagian depan agak panjang, matanya berwarna onyx, kulitnya seperti bulan yang sedang bersinar terang dan memakai baju berwarna biru yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna biru tua, dipunggungnya terdapat dua buah pedang berukuran sedang berwarna merah seperti api yang rantainya menyambung dengan kedua tangannya. Pedang itu mengeluarkan auranya sendiri.

Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama, sebuah ruangan seperti hotel berbintang yang didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali iblis yang sedang memperhatikannya karena hanya dirinyalah yang tidak memakai pakaian formal seperti yang lain.

Dia mengarahkan netranya kearah samping dimana seorang laki-laki yang umurnya berada diatasnya sedikit sedang tersenyum padanya "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Lucifer-sama?" tanya Naruto.

.

 ** _Flashback On_**

Hanya berselang satu hari saja ketika dia berhasil keluar dari dimensi buatan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya yang berkepala botak, dia sudah mendapatkan masalah seperti...

 **"Mati kau, iblis rendahan"** iblis yang berbentuk seperti ular tapi tubuh bagian atasnya menyerupai manusia itu terlihat bergerak menuju seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang disebrangnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi iblis sepertimu, iblis liar" Naruto menyiapkan kedua pedangnya, dia berlari kearah iblis itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Dia bisa menghindari serangan pertama yang diluncurkan oleh iblis itu, dia mengarahkan kedua pedangnya untuk memotong tangan sebelah kanan iblis itu.

 **"AAARRRRRGGGHHH!"** rintihan kesakitan sang iblis liar karena tangan kanannya terpotong oleh pedang berukuran sedang yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat **_[WAR DANCE]_** " Naruto memutar salah satu pedangnya secara horizontal lalu diikuti dengan pedangnya yang lain sehingga menyayat tubuh iblis itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal, iblis" Naruto menusukan pedang itu berkali-kali dan mengarah pada alat yang sangat vital bagi tubuh makhluk hidup.

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar dibangunan yang sudah tak terpakai dengan cahaya yang lumayan temaram untuk bangunan seperti ini, iblis itu menghilang dengan cepat bak debu yang ditiup oleh angin yang lumayan kencang.

Naruto melihat bekas pertarungannya dengan iblis liar tadi, darah iblis liar itu berceceran disana-sini. Dia menghela nafas panjang, dulu saja dia tak bisa mengalahkan iblis rank-E sendirian dan sekarang dia bisa mengalahkan iblis Rank-A dengan mudahnya.

Tanpa sadar dia menyungingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya, pelatihannya selama ini memang sangat berguna baginya. Tidak salah dia bertemu dengan salah satu Dewa Perang yang menyebabkan Great War antara Dewa Olimpus dan Para Titan.

"Pertarungan yang sangat bagus, Asakawa Naruto" puji seseorang dibelakangnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana suara itu berasal, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berumur 25 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna merah, memakai pakaian yang formal dilihat dari tampilannya orang itu mungkin orang yang sangat penting dan kuat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyiagakan dirinya.

"Tenang, Naruto. Aku Sirzech Lucifer atau Sirzech Gremory, kau bisa memanggilku dengan apa saja" kata orang yang bernama Sirzech itu.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kedua marga yang disebutkan oleh Sirzech, kalau orang itu bermarga Lucifer maka orang itu adalah salah satu dari keempat pemimpin di Underworld dan Gremory itu mengingatkannya pada majikannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh, apa Lucifer-sama ingin memburuku karena aku sudah meninggalkan majikanku tanpa ijin?" tebak Naruto tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencarimu karena hanya dirimulah salah satu peerage dari Imoutouku yang tidak mengikuti Rating Game melawan Raiser beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Sirzech "Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu?" tanya Sirzech.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri dulu karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada anda" jawab Naruto dengan lirih.

"Tak apa-apa" jawab Sirzech santai "Kau tahu karena ketiadaan dirimu, Imoutouku kalah dalam Rating Game itu" kata Sirzech dengan santai.

"Maaf, Lucifer-sama. Tapi ada sebuah urusan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menyesal dan dengan kebohongan yang dia buat sendiri.

"Kau tak perlu sedih seperti itu, sebaiknya kau ikut bersamaku. Kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu dengan menyelamatkannya dari pertunangan dengan salah satu iblis murni dari 73 pillar yang ada disana" ajak Sirzech yang berusaha untuk membujuk Naruto.

Naruto melamun sebentar, dia masih berpikir bahwa apa dia harus menerima ajakan ini atau tidak? Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus ikut kesana, dia menyungingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya "Baiklah, Lucifer-sama. Aku akan ikut denganmu dan menolong Ojou-sama dari pertunangannya, mungkin itu bisa menjadi pertolongan terakhirku padanya" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menjawab itu.

"Pertolongan terakhir? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sang Lucifer itu bingung.

"Nanti anda juga akan tahu dengan sendirinya, jadi kapan aku harus pergi kesana, Lucifer-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini juga, Naruto" Naruto terkaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirzech.

"H-hari i-ini? berarti..."

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau mendekat kearahku, kita akan melakukan teleport ke Underworld" perintah Sirzech.

Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirzech, mereka berdua akhirnya menghilang dengan lingkaran teleport berwarna merah khas keluarga Gremory dari bangunan tua dimana Naruto menghadapi iblis liar berbentuk ular tadi.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

.

Naruto sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang dia ketahui pasti itu adalah tempat pertunangan dari keluarga Gremory dan Phenex seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Sirzech pada saat perjalanannya kesini, dia memandang seksama kedua kelompok iblis yang bersekolah di Kuoh Academy.

Gremory dan Sitri

Dia mengalihkan mata hitamnya dari kelompok Gremory yang sepertinya shock saat melihat dirinya datang kesini "Jadi, Lucifer-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu.

"Kau harus bertarung dengan tunangan dari Imoutouku yaitu Raiser Phenex, Naruto" jawab Sirzech sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Onii-sama, kau bercanda. Mendatangkan si 'aneh' ini untuk melawan iblis murni dengan kemampuan regenerasinya yang sangat mengerikan" protes Rias yang memakai pakaian seperti seorang pengantin.

Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah Rias yang sedang memarahi kakaknya dari altar tempat pertunangannya, dia sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama 'Aneh' oleh kelompoknya sendiri. Kepalan tangannya menguat tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terselimuti api miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Rias? Dan kenapa kau malah memperlakukan budakmu seperti itu?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada bingung.

"Dia adalah budak terlemah yang pernah aku reinkarnasikan, aku menyesal telah menjadikannya budakku. Rencananya saat seminggu yang lalu dia datang ke ruangan klub, aku ingin meng-unset evil piece yang ada didalam tubuhnya" jawab Rias dengan nada tinggi.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" Sirzech langsung meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tangan Naruto yang sudah terselimuti oleh api dengan intensitas yang lumayan besar.

"Dimana lawan yang harus aku kalahkan, Lucifer-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Hahaha... aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu, aku akan langsung membakarmu dis-..."

 **Buaaaggghhh!**

 **Blaaarrr!**

"Terlalu banyak bicara kau, Phenex. Bertarunglah denganku sekarang, aku ingin segera cepat pulang kerumah daripada harus disini" Naruto memukul wajah Raiser dengan kepalannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh api oleh amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, tubuh Raiser langsung terlempar beberapa meter dan berhenti disalah satu tiang besar yang ada disana.

Semua iblis yang ada disana membelalakan matanya saat melihat pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan itu memukul Raiser dengan tangannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh api 'D-dia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan api seperti klan Phenex' batin iblis yang ada disana.

'Kemana saja dia saat seminggu menghilang? Kenapa dia bisa memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti itu?' batin kelompok Rias.

'Pukulan yang sangat kuat' batin Sona beserta budaknya yang menghadiri acara itu.

'Sial, pukulannya sangat kuat sekali' Raiser pun berdiri dari tempatnya mendarat "Sialan kau, iblis keparat" kata Raiser sambil membentangkan sayapnya yang sudah terselimuti oleh api.

"Grayfia, segera teleport mereka ke Arena sekarang juga, bisa gawat jika mereka bertarung disini" perintah Sirzech.

"Ha'i, Sirzech-sama" Grayfia langsung membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menteleport mereka berdua ke Arena yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

.

.

Naruto memandang tajam kearah Raiser yang sedang membentangkan sayapnya dengan angkuh, dia menyeringai dengan ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung "Ayo, Raiser. Kita tunjukan siapa yang lebih unggul, Kau atau Aku?" tantang Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudah jelas, aku yang lebih unggul darimu. Iblis rendahan" kata Raiser sambil melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan menyiapkan kepalannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api miliknya.

Naruto hanya menyungingkan senyumannya dengan perlahan, dia menyiapkan kepalannya juga dan mengambil ancang-ancang agar dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dalam pukulannya itu.

 **Tak!**

 **Blaar!**

Pukulan keduanya itu saling beradu menyebabkan tanah yang dipijak oleh keduanya hancur dan menyebabkan kawah yang lumayan besar. Mereka seperti melakukan bro-fist tapi bedanya mereka menambahkan kekuatan masing-masing kedalam pukulannya masing masing.

Naruto memasang ekspresi santainya dengan wajah datar dan Raiser memasang ekspresi sombong, jengkel dan meremehkan secara bersamaan. Raiser merasakan pukulan Naruto yang beradu dengan tangannya itu semakin menguat.

"HIIYYYAAAHH!" kedua pukulan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan dan langsung menambahkan kekuatan pukulannya untuk memukul mundur iblis dari klan Phenex itu.

Tubuh Raiser terlempar beberapa meter hingga dirinya berhenti karena tubuhnya menggesek tanah di Arena itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada iblis yang mampu menahan pukulannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh api kebanggaannya. Dia menumpu tangannya untuk membantunya agar bisa berdiri.

Keturunan Phenex itu membuat sebuah bola api yang seukuran dengan bola sepak dikedua tangannya, saat merasakan bahwa kekuatan yang dia salurkan pada bola api itu sudah cukup, dia langsung melemparkan bola itu kearah Naruto. "Rasakan itu, iblis lemah"

Dengan seringai diwajahnya Naruto melihat bola api itu mengarah kearahnya, kedua tangannya meraih pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Naruto berlari kearah bola api itu dengan beraninya, dia menghalau bola api itu dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

Raiser yang geram melihat itu langsung membuat bola api kembali lalu melemparkan bola api itu sebanyak-banyaknya kearah Naruto, tapi semuanya sia-sia saja. Naruto bisa mengimbangi permainan yang Raiser lakukan, dia memblok semua bola api itu dengan pedangnya seperti sedang menari.

Naruto melihat kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Raiser langsung berlari kearah Phenex itu lalu melompat dengan tinggi, dia menyiapkan pedangnya dan memanfaatkan Raiser yang tengah lengah dengan menusukan pedangnya itu keperut milik Raiser. Setelah pedang itu menancap kokoh diperut lawannya Naruto langsung membantingkan tubuh Raiser kebawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **Blaaar!**

Raiser harus rela membiarkan tubuhnya itu menghantam tanah dengan kencang, dia kembali beregenerasi dengan kekuatannya. Lalu dia terbang ke langit lagi dan melihat Naruto yang sudah turun dengan sempurna.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah iblis rendahan, terimalah kemarahan dari pewaris Phenex ini" Raiser membuat kuda-kuda dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah dilapisi oleh api yang lumayan panas jika dirasakan oleh manusia biasa.

"Kau bilang itu kemarahan? Kheh, LEMAH! **_[RAGE OF TITAN]_** " Naruto langsung mengaktifkan kemampuannya, sekarang dia sudah diselimuti oleh api yang sangat berbeda dengan milik Raiser. Api itu memiliki warna yang sedikit hitam dari biasanya.

Tubuh Naruto seperti mengelupas karena terbakar oleh api itu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Raiser yang sudah terbang diangkasa. Kedua tangannya meraih pedang berwarna merah yang berada dipunggungnya, dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya kembali.

Naruto melemparkan salah satu pedang yang ada ditangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar bisa mengenai Raiser yang ada diatas sana, pedang itu melilit kaki milik Raiser. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia langsung menarik rantai yang menyambung dengan pedang yang melilit kaki Raiser.

Raiser berusaha melawan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tapi tarikan Naruto begitu kuat sehingga mau tak mau dia tertarik oleh pedang itu. Tubuhnya mendarat mulus ditanah tempatnya bertarung, dia merasakan tarikan kembali dikakinya dan mendarat kembali ditanah dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya dan tulang yang mungkin patah karena tubuhnya yang mendarat ditanah yang keras itu.

"AAARGGGHHH!" Raiser merintih kesakitan saat merasakan tubuhnya kembali mendarat ditanah itu.

Naruto melepaskan pedang yang melilit di kaki Raiser dan menarik kembali **'Blades of Athena'** miliknya, lalu memandang Raiser yang masih tergeletak ditanah tempatnya membanting tubuh Raiser ketanah. Dia sedikit kaget karena tubuh Raiser kembali seperti semula.

Dia merasa bodoh karena baru mengetahui kemampuan yang dimilik oleh iblis Phenex itu "Jadi, ini kekuatan klan Phenex? Berarti aku harus menyiksamu sampai tenaga untuk regenerasimu terhenti" kata Naruto lalu mendekati Raiser.

Naruto mencekik leher Raiser yang sedang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk beregenerasi, dia memukul wajah dan tubuh Raiser tanpa menunggu Raiser untuk beregenerasi. Dia terus memukul Raiser yang setiap pukulannya sangatlah kuat.

Tangannya yang dilapisi api mencekik leher Raiser sekuat tenaga...

 **Krraaatak!**

Naruto mendengar suara patahan yang berasal dari leher yang ada ditangannya, dia tak mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari Raiser tapi dia melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan oleh wajah milik Raiser. Dia mengambil salah satu pedang yang ada dipunggungnya dan menyayat tubuh Raiser dari bagian atas sampai bawah.

 **Syaat!**

 **Syaat!**

 **Syaat!**

Suara sayatan yang sangat merdu sekali ditelinga Naruto, pedang itu menyayat tubuh milik Raiser sehingga tubuh milik Raiser mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dan berceceran ditanah tempat bertarungnya.

 **Jleb!**

Naruto menusukan pedang itu ke perut milik Raiser yang berada dalam cekikannya, dia memutar-mutar pedang yang digunakan untuk menusuk tubuh Raiser, membuat tubuh Raiser mengikuti bagaimana pedang itu berputar-putar. Tubuh Raiser pun terlepas dari pedang itu dan menabrak tembok pembatas Arena itu.

Naruto menon-aktifkan mode **'Rage of Titan'** miliknya, lalu berjalan kearah dimana Raiser sepertinya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan daya regenerasi yang menyembuhkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Jika saja Raiser itu tidak terlahir didalam klan Phenex mungkin dia sudah mati karena serangan Naruto itu tergolong sangat kuat.

.

.

.

Semua iblis yang ada disana menatap ngeri pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Raiser, itu adalah pertarungan terbrutal yang pernah diperlihatkan disini. Tanpa sadar mereka bergidik ngeri akan hal itu, mereka melihat kearah pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang berdiri tegak di Arena itu.

Sementara satu kelompok iblis yang ada disana terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimilik oleh Naruto, tapi mereka akhirnya sadar Naruto masih keluarga dari Gremory jadi mereka tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengajaknya kedalam jajaran peerage mereka.

Beda lagi dengan salah satu kelompok yang shock berat dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, mereka tak pernah tahu jika Naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Mereka juga sangat heran seminggu Naruto menghilang dan sekarang pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit yang aneh itu memiliki kekuatan yang begitu hebat.

Raiser dan Naruto sudah diteleport kembali ke rungan tempat pertunangan milik keluarga Gremory itu, Raiser sudah dibawa oleh pihak medis untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif karena luka-luka yang dia alami sangat parah sekali.

Mata onyx itu melihat kearah Sirzech yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman bangga "Pertarungan yang bagus, Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat kuat seperti ini, Kingmu pasti bangga padamu" puji Sirzech dengan nada bangga.

"Mereka tidak akan memujiku sama sekali, Lucifer-sama" kata Naruto dengan nada lirih dan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sirzech untuk mengulangi perkataan dan maksud dari perkataan Naruto yang sedikit samar ditelinganya.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah memujiku, Lucifer-sama" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajarkan seorang King bangga dengan budaknya sendiri" kata Sirzech.

"Karena aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka" Naruto menuntun tangannya kearah dada sebelah kiri dimana jantungnya berada, tanpa rasa sakit sama sekali Naruto memasukan tangannya kedalam dadanya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu. Akhirnya benda yang dicarinya itu ketemu.

"I-itu kan Evil Piece?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada kagetnya.

"Ya, aku menyatakan bahwa diriku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Gremory lagi" jawab Naruto sambil melihat bidak 'Pion' yang ada ditangannya lalu memberikannya kepada Sang Lucifer itu "Berikan ini kepada King-ku" pinta Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu ingin keluar dari keluarga Gremory?" tanya Sirzech bingung.

"Tanyakan saja kepada adik tersayangmu itu, dan apa yang kulakukan ini mungkin hanya sebagai sebuah pertolongan. Pertolongan terakhir dari seorang budak, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi dengan tingkah kalian yang sangat menyebalkan itu" kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam sambil membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sirzech melihat punggug milik Naruto, dimana kedua pedang yang bersinar itu bertengger. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah adiknya yaitu Rias "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Sampai dia ingin keluar dari keluarga Gremory?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada serius.

"Begini Onii-sama..."

.

.

.

Dengan duduk yang mengandalkan keseimbangan, Naruto sedang berdiam diri di pagar pembatas bangunan yang dipakai pertunangan itu. Mata onyxnya itu melihat kearah langit Underworld yang sudah menghitam dan anehnya suasana ini seperti suasana malam hari di dunia manusia.

Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah telapak tangan sebelah kanannya. Lalu mengepalkannya erat dan membukakannya kembali, sepertinya tak ada pekerjaan berarti hari ini.

Dia sedikit melirik pedang yang bertengger manis dipunggungnya yang mengeluarkan sinar tidak seperti biasanya "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada pedang itu.

Sinar yang sangat terang yang hanya bisa dia tunjukan sebagai jawabannya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang dihiasi oleh bulan dan hamparan bintang yang dibuat oleh salah satu Moau yang ada disini. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih kebiruan itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam yang begitu tenang.

Dia mengangkat dahinya heran saat melihat sebuah cahaya seperti api yang bergerak dari ujung cakrawala menuju suatu tempat yang pasti akan melewati dirinya, dia memandang pedang yang ada dibelakangnya, keduanya berkedip-kedip seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali melihat kearah cahaya yang seperti api itu, cahaya seperti mendekatinya. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, cahaya itu seperti mempunyai sayap karena dikedua sisinya terdapat seperti ekor yang melambai-lambai.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat cahaya itu adalah sebuah burung yang ukurannya lumayan besar yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api yang sangat besar, paruh burung itu sedikit melengkung kebawah seperti paruh elang yang sangat tajam, dan burung itu berhenti dihadapannya sambil membentangkan sayap yang dilapisi oleh api.

"I-itu kan B-burung P-phoniex?" kata Naruto sambil tergagap karena burung itu termasuk burung legenda yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini.

 _"Naruto-sama"_ kata Phoniex itu sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto yang masih mematung diatas pagar tempat duduknya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dari pagar pembatas tempatnya duduk dan mendarat dengan mulus dipermukaan tanah, dia menghampiri Burung Phoniex itu. "Kenapa kamu tahu namaku? Dan siapa sebenarnya kamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri burung Phoniex itu.

 _"Aku tahu namamu karena aku diberitahu oleh seseorang untuk menjemput anda disini dan Namaku seperti nama asliku sendiri yaitu Phoniex"_ jawab burung itu.

"Menjemput? Aku tidak pernah merasa memerintah seseorang untuk menjemputku kesini" kata Naruto dengan bingung.

 _"Naruto-sama tak perlu bingung, aku kesini hanya untuk menjemputmu saja dn meminta ijin agar aku boleh menjadi tungganganmu selama aku hidup"_ kata Phoniex dengan nada sopan.

"Hmmm... baiklah aku terima kamu menjadi tungganganku tapi untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

 _"Aku kesini untuk menjemput anda, anda ingin segera ke dunia manusia dengan cepat, bukan?"_ tanya burung itu.

Naruto mengangguk "Tapi, sebelum kita pergi bagaimana kalau kita menunjukan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya karena aku tidak akan menginjakan kakiku disini lagi?" Phoniex mengangguk dan membungkukan sedikit badannya agar Naruto bisa menaikinya.

.

.

"... Dan seminggu yang lalu para budakku ini memintaku untuk meng-unset evil piece yang ada didalam tubuhnya, mungkin dia mendengar percakapanku dengan mereka semua. Selama seminggu menghilang ternyata dia sudah menjadi sangat hebat seperti itu"

"Aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana saja sehingga mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu, sebagai King aku merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal itu pada Naruto. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya kembali untuk menjadi peerageku lagi"

Rias menjelaskan secara rinci kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada kakaknya yang menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer di Underworld, wajah Rias menunduk menutupi ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh wajahnya yang sangat centik itu.

"Alasanmu untuk menginginkannya kembali bukan karena kekuatan yang dia miliki 'kan?" tanya laki-laki bersurai merah seperti Rias.

"Tidak, Onii-sama. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya dan juga berterima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan ini" jawab Rias sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu maumu, kejar dia sekarang. Aku yakin dia masih ada disekitar sini, aku masih merasakan energinya. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah memvonis seseorang jika kita belum tahu seluk beluknya. Mungkin saja Naruto lemah karena belum membangkitkan kekuatan yang ada didalam dirinya, jadi jangan sia-siakan dia Rias. Dia adalah budak terkuat yang pernah aku lihat"

Rias mengangguk setelah mendapatkan nasihat yang lumayan panjang dan lebar dari kakaknya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman depan dimana Naruto tadi pergi. Langkahnya sedikit lebih dipercepat, takut kalau Naruto sudah pergi darisana diikuti para peeragenya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rias beserta yang lainnya sudah sampai di taman depan tempat pertunangannya tadi. Rias mencari Naruto kesana-kemari tapi tak ketemu saat dirinya melihat kearah langit betapa kagetnya dia saat melihatnya.

Dia melihat cahaya yang mirip seperti api yang membentuk sebuah garis kemudian membentuk sebuah hurup dan yang terakhir hurup itu membentuk sebuah kata 'BASTARD' setidaknya itu yang dia baca saat melihat tulisan dilangit tersebut.

'Sialan?' tanya Rias didalam hati.

Dia melebarkan mata blue-greennya saat melihat apa yang membentuk tulisan itu, berterima kasihlah dengan penglihatan iblisnya yang dapat melihat suatu benda beberapa kilometer jauhnya. Dia melihat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sedang menaiki burung yang diselimuti oleh api.

Dia melihat ekspresi kesenangan yang terpancar diwajah pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu, Naruto menghentakan dirinya untuk mempercepat kecepatan burung itu menuju arah selatan dari Underworld. "NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Rias saat melihat Naruto pergi darisana dengan seberkas cahaya yang menghilang dengan cepat.

Ekspresi sedih terpancar jelas diwajahnya yang sangat cantik itu, setitik air mata tergenang disudut matanya. Dia jatuh bersimpuh dilantai yang sangat keras dan dingin itu, perempuan itu menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia sangat merutuki kebodohannya, seseorang yang dianggapnya lemah sekarang sudah menolongnya.

Dia benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

"Buchou, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kita masih bisa mengunjunginya di apartemen miliknya, dan membicarakan semua ini dengannya. Jadi, jangan bersedih seperti ini, kami ada disini untuk mendukung dan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu mendapatkan Naruto-kun lagi" hibur sang Queen Gremory itu.

"Terima kasih Akeno, aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku mendapatkan Naruto kembali dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya agar dia bisa kembali menjadi peerageku" kata Rias dengan nada seyakin-yakinnya.

'Itu baru Buchou yang kami kenal' batin semua budak milik Rias.

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **A/N:** Ketemu lagi dengan saya Minna-san...

Jika tidak keberatan berikan tanggapan kalian tentang chapter kedua ini, apakah ada kekurangannya? Mind to Review? Saya sangat senang bilamana kalian mau mereview karangan saya yang sangat GaJe ini...

Dan untuk semua review sudah saya belas melalui via PM dan bagi yang mereview 'Lanjut, Next atau lain sebagainya' maka hanya satu jawabannya "Ini sudah lanjut"

Sepertinya dichapter pertama ada sedikit kesalahan karena pedang setara dewa seperti itu harusnya bisa menghancurkan setidaknya satu kota atau satu pulau berukuran sedang tanpa penghuninya sama sekali.

Saya merubah Naruto karena suatu alasan yang tadinya Semi-Dark menjadi Gray...

Untuk Pair mungkin sudah ada yang tahu...

Sekian dulu dari saya, terima kasih dan jangan lupa Review, ya? :D

 **Asakawa Sora Ciao~**


	3. Pekerjaan?

**Fates**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **God of War Series [Sony Computer Entertaiment]**

 **Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan)**

 **Author: Asakawa Sora**

 **Pairing: Naruto. A x ?**

 **WARNING: OOC, GRAY!NARU, GODLIKE!NARU, OVERPOWER!NARU, TYPO(s), Miss Typo(s), Mainstream (Maybe), dan DLDR.**

 **Summary:**

Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah titisan dari Dewa Perang Yunani yaitu Kratos sang Hantu dari Spartan, dia dilatih oleh Dewa itu didalam dimensi buatan Kratos. Sebelum Kratos pergi, dia memberi hadiah kepada cucunya berupa salah satu kemampuannya dan dua senjata andalannya.

"Mati" – berbicara langsung.

'Mati' – berbicara didalam hati.

 _'Mati'_ – telepati seseorang.

 ** _[Mati]_** – kemampuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Pekerjaan?**

"Hmm... Baru ditinggalkan sebentar sudah bau seperti ini" gumam seseorang sambil mengamati ruangan yang lumayan besar dengan beberapa perabotan rumah didalamnya "Adaaww, ini apa sih? Sialan kenapa semuanya menjadi berserakan seperti ini?" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada tak percaya.

Saat pertama kali masuk kedalam apartemennya hal yang terlintas diotaknya adalah 'Ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah', dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Mungkin tikus yang ada dirumahnya itu berpesta selama pemiliknya tidak ada dirumah, dia rasa tidak mungkin.

Daripada menggerutu lebih baik dia membereskan semua perabotan yang ada didalam apartemennya itu, butuh seharian untuk membereskan kekacauan seperti ini.

Dia meletakan barang-barangnya ditempat yang aman dan yang jauh dari jangkauan debu diapartemen itu, dia mulai untuk membereskan apartemen miliknya. Setidaknya dia tidak punya aktivitas untuk dilakukan, daripada diam saja lebih baik dia membereskan apartemennya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Naruto akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya termasuk membereskan, merapikan, membersihkan dan menata lagi apartemennya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri, dia membantingkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Haaah... Melelahkan sekali, tapi jika aku tidak membereskan semua ini mungkin ruangan ini tidak akan bersih" gumamnya sambil melipat tangannya kebelakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Dia melihat kearah jendela yang ada disamping sebelah kanan sofanya, dia melihat matahari sudah condong kearah barat. Sepertinya lumayan lama untuk membereskan ini semua, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit apartemennya.

Matanya terasa berat sepertinya ini tanda-tanda bahwa dia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dia tidak pernah tidur dengan tenang saat bersama kakeknya. Dia membuka bajunya karena kebiasaannya jika tidur dia tak pernah memakai pakaian bagian atas, sedikit demi sedikit dia memejamkan matanya, untuk menyelam kealam mimpinya dengan tenang.

Naruto pun terlarut dalam mimpinya dan dia tidak ingin dan tidak mau mengingat apapun lagi termasuk ada lingkaran sihir berwarna merah diapartemennya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto terkesiap saat membuka matanya, dia melihat lapangan yang begitu luas dengan rumput hijau yang menghiasi lapangan itu beserta angin pelan yang berhembus dilapangan itu. Dia yakin tadi dia berada diapartemennya dan sedang menikmati tidurnya.

Ataukah ini adalah mimpinya?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, cucuku" kata seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Jiji?!" Katanya sambil terkaget saat melihat kakeknya ada dihadapannya, dengan pakaian seperti biasa "Ada apa Jiji menemuiku?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku lupa memberitahukanmu tentang sesuatu" kata Kratos dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang ingin Jiji sampaikan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada dua orang perempuan yang akan datang kepadamu dan mengajakmu bertarung" kata Kratos.

"Mengajakku bertarung? Dan perempuan? Tunggu dulu, Jiji pasti bercandakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi. Dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan seorang perempuan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas kecuali kalau perempuan itu adalah iblis liar.

"Apa wajahku ini menunjukan bahwa aku sedang bercanda?" Naruto menggeleng kaku saat melihat pandangan yang kakeknya perlihatkan padanya. "Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai satu senjata dan satu kemampuan yang aku miliki. Jika kau bertanya 'Kenapa?' maka jawabannya karena aku pernah melatih mereka"

Naruto sedikit shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakeknya itu, berarti kedua perempuan itu adalah kakak seperguruannya. Mereka juga memiliki kemampuan dan senjata milik kakeknya berarti mereka juga akan sangat hebat.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini hanya untuk berpesan agar kau berhati-hati dengan mereka, mereka pasti akan membunuhmu dalam pertarungan itu" jelas Kratos.

"M-membu-nuhku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tergagap dan shock berat.

"Ya, mereka mengincar **'Blades of Athena'** dan **'Blade of Olympus'**. Jika kau bertarung dengannya jangan pernah membunuh mereka cukup kalahkan saja mereka, karena mereka juga akan tahu bahwa pemilik senjata itu sudah berada ditangan yang tepat. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengejar senjata itu jika sudah ditangan yang tepat"

"Dan jangan heran jika kau mengalahkan mereka dan mereka mengejarmu untuk menjadikanmu sebagai suami mereka, karena mereka juga telah berjanji jika pemilik senjata itu bisa mengalahkan mereka maka mereka siap menjadi pendamping hidup orang itu jikalau orang itu laki-laki, jika orang itu tidak mau maka mereka akan memaksanya agar orang itu mau..."

"...dan orang itu kau, Naruto"

Kratos akhirnya bisa menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dengan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya berat dan sesekali bergidik ngeri mengingat semua perkataan dari Kratos.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali dulu dan persiapkan dirimu untuk melawan mereka, mereka akan membunuhmu dengan mudah" kata Kratos sambil memperingatkan kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i Jiji" Kratos pun menghilang dari hadapannya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah hamparan rumput yang sangat indah, dia juga merasakan tubuhnya sedikit meremang, dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dari tidurnya.

Hanya ada satu masalah yang ada diotaknya sekarang...

Apakah dia tidur atau tidak?...

.

.

.

Manik onyx itu terbuka dengan sendirinya saat merasakan bahwa ada suatu yang mengganggu matanya sejak tadi, baru saja dia membuka mata dia sudah disuguhi oleh sinar matahari pagi yang bersinar terang. Berarti ini sudah beberapa jam saat terakhir kali dia tidur.

Dia menghela nafas berat setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena dia tidak meminta ijin kepada pihak sekolah bahwa dia pergi selama seminggu, sepertinya dia harus mencari pekerjaan yang tidak menggunakan surat-surat kelulusan dari sekolah. Setidaknya dia bisa menyambung hidupnya dengan itu.

Ketika dia ingin menggerakan badannya untuk bangun dari sofa tempatnya tidur, entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat berat sekali. Dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya berat seperti ini lalu pandangannya mengarah kebawahnya, dia langsung memandang horror kearah bawahnya itu.

"R-rias?" Pekik Naruto saat mengetahui seorang perempuan bersurai merah yang sedang tidur diatasnya dengan mendekap dirinya dengan erat.

Naruto merasakan sebuah geliatan pelan dari bawahnya dan juga dia merasakan benda menonjol dari perempuan itu menggesek dadanya dengan pelan seiring perempuan itu bergerak 'Sial, kenapa dia harus ada disini? Dia mengganggu pagi hariku yang indah'

Dia tak habis pikir dengan perempuan itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia dihina dan dijauhi oleh perempuan itu dan sekarang dia malah seperti perangko yang menempel pada amplop. Dia merasakan kembali geliatan pelan dari perempuan itu.

Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata blue-green milik Rias yang sudah mendongakan kepalanya kearah Naruto "Ohayou, Naruto-kun" sapa Rias dengan ceria.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Rias? Dan kenapa kau malah tidur denganku disini?" Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menendang perempuan mantan majikannya itu tapi orang tuanya pernah berpesan 'Jangan pernah menyakiti perempuan dengan fisik atau mental, jika memang itu diperlukan maka lakukanlah'

Perkataan seperti itu yang Naruto ingat dari kedua orang tuanya, dia masih menimbang apa ini diperlukan atau tidak?

Selagi Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya Rias sudah merangkak naik dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto...

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto melebar saat merasakan Rias malah menciumnya 'Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa dicium oleh...? Sialan, aku mimpi bersama si botak itu' batinnya frustasi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rias.

Beda lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rias sepertinya dia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya pada pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan ini. Yah, apapun...

Rias menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Naruto "Mou... Kenapa kamu tak membalas sapaan dariku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya merutuk sial karena perempuan didepannya ini malah memasang ekspresi imutnya dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya, dia langsung saja menyingkirkan tubuh perempuan itu kearah sofa yang ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Rias?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan entah dorongan dari mana suaranya meninggi dengan sendirinya.

Rias terkesiap saat mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto, bukan tentang pertanyaannya tapi nada yang diberikan oleh Naruto padanya "A-aku... hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu" jawab Rias sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Simpan rasa terima kasihmu, aku tak butuh dengan rasa terima kasih dari orang sepertimu" seolah sudah terrangkai dimulutnya kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku hiks? Aku kesini hanya untuk menawarkanmu untuk kembali menjadi peerage-ku?" tanya Rias dengan mata sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dengar, ya RIAS-OJOU-SAMA. Aku sudah muak dengan perlakuanmu kemarin dan kau dengan mudahnya ingin mengajakku kembali menjadi peerage-mu. Heh... jika aku kembali menjadi peerage-mu sama saja aku tak memiliki harga diri"

Dengan langkah sedikit berat Naruto langsung berjalan kearah dapur yang merangkap dengan kamar mandi dan meninggalkan perempuan bersurai merah itu di sofa tadi, dia menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu dinding yang ada di dapur miliknya.

Daripada dia pusing memikirkan ini semua lebih baik dia membersihkan dirinya untuk memfreshkan otaknya sekarang juga, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dia langsung membuka bajunya dengan cepat disana.

Saat dipertengahan saat dia ingin menggosok punggungnya sebuah tangan membantu menggosok punggungnya, dia melebarkan matanya sadar bahwa berarti ada orang dibelakangnya. Perempuan itu ada disini dan sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan fatal karena tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu...

"KE-KENAPA KAU MALAH MASUK KESINI?!" teriak Naruto saat melirik kearah belakangnya.

Rias malah memeluk Naruto dari belakang "Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini, Naruto-kun? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan kemarin-kemarin kamu tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku" tanya Rias sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung lebar milik Naruto.

"Itu karena perlakuanmu sendiri, Rias. Kalian telah mengubah air yang tenang menjadi es beku yang dingin dan keras seperti batu, meskipun kau mengejarku sampai dunia ini hancur aku tetap tidak akan masuk kembali kedalam jajaran peeragemu" jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Aku minta maaf karena bersikap seperti itu padamu, aku hanya ingin memiliki peerage yang kuat saja" balas Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Itu jawaban yang pasti akan keluar dari mulut orang yang tak bersalah" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Rias "Dan lepaskan pelukanmu ini, aku bisa terkena masalah jika ketahuan dalam keadaan seperti ini oleh Lucifer-sama" akhirnya pelukan Rias pun lepas.

"Aku memaklumi jika kamu tidak mau kembali menjadi peerage-ku, tapi kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Rias lagi.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu tadi, bukan? Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan acaramu dan aku tahu kau akan ke sekolah, jadi cepatlah" kata Naruto sambil membersihkan dirinya dan langsung melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya lalu meninggalkan Rias yang masih mematung di kamar mandi itu.

'Seberapa besar sebenarnya kesalahan kami, Naruto-kun? Sehinnga kamu tidak bisa memaafkan kami dan membenci kami, aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kamu menghapus rasa benci itu dari kami' dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Rias membatin dikamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang sudah memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan dalamannya yang berwarna putih dan memakai celana jeans panjang dengan sepatu sportnya yang berwarna putih dan biru, semua itu dia dapatkan dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

Sekarang dia sedang berada di taman untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak, dia berjalan sambil tangannya berada disaku jaket yang dipakai olehnya. Pandangannya menunduk sesekali dia hanya mendongakan kepalanya jika harus memilih jalan yang akan dia telusuri.

Dia tak habis pikir dengan perempuan itu, Rias datang ke apartemen miliknya dan tidur dengannya lalu mengacaukan pagi harinya yang indah dengan mengganggunya saat dia mandi. Dia merinding disko saat merasakan gunung kembar milik perempuan itu masih terasa di punggungnya.

Meskipun dia membenci mantan majikannya itu tapi dia masih memiliki perasaan yang menahan perasaan benci itu membucah keluar, entah apa namanya yang terpenting sesuatu itu pasti ada didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya saat melihat ada bangku taman yang tidak terpakai oleh para pengunjung taman ini, untung saja hari ini Rias sekolah jadi tak perlu khawatir untuk diganggu lagi disini.

Dia kesampingkan masalah yang tadi, sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan pekerjaan di kota Kuoh yang sangat luas ini. Dia tak mempermasalahkan dimana dia akan ditempatkan atau berapapun bayarannya, yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menyambung hidupnya.

Dia merogoh sesuatu di saku jaket yang dipakainya, sebuah kertas dengan deretan tulisan yang membentuk sebuah nama. Nama itu adalah nama orang yang ditolongnya tadi, niatnya hanya menolong saja bukan ingin mendapatkan balasan apa-apa dari pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

 ** _Flashback On_**

Langkah Naruto sedikit terburu-buru karena setelah dia menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya, dia langsung pergi dari apartemennya karena dia tak tahan jika harus melihat perempuan berambut merah dengan wajah bulat seperti tomat.

Tomat?

Dia tertawa dalam hati, sepertinya dia mempunyai julukan baru bagi pewaris keturunan Gremory itu. Dia kembali melihat jalan yang akan dia lalui setidaknya dia bisa menenangkan diri dulu di taman.

Baru saja beberapa langkah dia sudah mendengar seseorang meminta tolong "TOLONG! TASKU DICURI ORANG" Naruto dengan sigap melihat kearah suara itu, seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang mengejar seorang pemuda yang mungkin ada diatasnya.

Dia langsung mengejar pencuri itu dengan kecepatan larinya yang lumayan kencang, saling kejar-kejaran diantara keramaian pun tak terhindarkan. Si pencuri itu sangat terburu-buru sehingga menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki tetapi Naruto bisa menghindarinya sehingga tak perlu bertabrakan dengan para pejalan kaki.

Naruto mempercepat laju larinya dan langsung mentackle kaki pencuri itu sehingga pencuri itu terjatuh bersama dengan barang hasil curiannya. Naruto dan pencuri itu bangkit dari trotoar jalan raya itu, pencuri itu memandang Naruto dengan geram.

Dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya berencana untuk memukul Naruto, Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menangkap kepalan tangan itu lalu satu tangannya mencekik leher pencuri itu kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto langsung saja melakukan Slam pada pencuri itu sehingga tubuhnya menghantam trotoar yang keras itu.

Pencuri itu terpingkal-pingkal kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang membentur trotoar itu dengan keras, Naruto membawa apa yang dicuri oleh pencuri itu. Naruto menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya "Ini pasti punya jii-san 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas berwarna hitam.

"Ah, terima kasih anak muda. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan sopannya.

"Namaku Asakawa Naruto, panggil saja Naruto jii-san" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya kamu masih anak sekolahan, ya? Kenapa kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Iya, aku memang masih sekolah, tapi karena biaya aku tidak melanjutkan sekolahku jii-san" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Memangnya orang tuamu kemana, Naruto-san?" tanya laki-laki itu ingin tahu.

"Orang tuaku... sudah lama tidak ada" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto "Maaf, jii-san tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit masa lalumu" kata-kata pernyesalan terucapkan dari laki-laki paruh baya itu. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu bekerja di cafe milik jii-san?" tawar laki-laki itu.

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar hal itu dari laki-laki itu "Jii-san serius ingin mempekerjakanku disana?" tanya Naruto ingin meyakinkan.

"Ya, memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya balik laki-laki itu.

"Apa jii-san tidak melihat penampilanku?" laki-laki itu melihat-lihat semua bagian tubuh dari Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang salah, semuanya normal-normal saja" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak lihat jii-san, aku ini aneh. Aku tak ingin jika aku bekerja ditempat jii-san, cafe jii-san menjadi sepi akan pengunjung" Naruto berusaha menolak, dia hanya tidak ingin itu terjadi pada paman ini.

"Hey, Naruto. Aku tak peduli jika harus kehilangan pengunjung karena mempekerjakan dirimu, ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu. Tanpamu mungkin semua barang berharga yang ada didalam tas ini akan dibawa oleh pencuri itu, setidaknya terimalah pekerjaan dariku" nasihat paman itu.

"Ini kartu namaku, jika kau ingin bekerja disana datanglah kesana, ya? Maaf, aku tak bisa lama-lama soalnya pasti cafeku sudah ramai. Aku berharap kau menerimanya, Naruto. Sampai ketemu lagi" pamit paman itu sambil membawa tasnya yang sempat dicuri.

Naruto memandang punggung laki-laki paruh baya itu lalu mengalihkan pandangnya kearah kartu nama yang ada ditangannya disana tertulis nama laki-laki paruh baya itu. Dia langsung memasukannya kedalam saku jaket miliknya, sepertinya dia akan memikirkan ini terlebih dahulu.

 ** _Flashback Off._**

.

.

Naruto masih memandangi kartu nama yang ada ditangannya sambil membayangkan pertama kali dia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, sepertinya dia akan menerima pekerjaan ini karena dia juga sekarang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa dalam artian dia sedang menganggur sekarang.

Naruto segera memasukan kertas itu kedalam sakunya kembali dan mata onyx itu langsung menatap langit cerah dikota Kuoh itu dengan meyenderkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalannya di bangku taman itu. Sebelum dia menerima pekerjaan itu Naruto ingin bersantai dulu sebentar.

Dia mencari posisi yang nyaman dibangku itu dan memejamkan matanya, angin semilir ditaman kota yang sangat hijau ini memang sangat menyejukan. Naruto ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi, akhirnya dia menyelam kealam mimpinya tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita harus kemana dulu, Nee-chan?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat ponytail, memiliki mata berwarna hijau dengan paras wajahnya yang sangat cantik, memakai pakaian yang sangat ketat dan sedikit terbuka dan dia berjalan sambil membawa barang bawaannya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang penting kita mencari penginapan dulu disekitar sini dan besok baru kita cari 'dia'. Aku merasakan energi'nya' ada disekitar sini" jawab perempuan berambut merah yang diikat seperti perempuan yang bersurai hitam itu, memiliki mata berwarna violet dan memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, dia juga memakai pakaian yang sangat ketat dan sedikit terbuka seperti perempuan yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, Nee-chan" jawab perempuan bersurai hitam sambil mengikuti langkah kaki milik perempuan bersurai merah itu.

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **A/N:** Halo, minna-san bertemu lagi dengan author kacangan ini...

Maaf kalau pendek dan maaf juga jika ada kesalahan saat pengetikan. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu tentang dua orang perempuan misterius yang akan menantang Naruto nantinya.

Pasti para reader sekalian ada yang tahu salah satu dari mereka berdua atau malah keduanya. Yang bisa menebak pasti hebat hanya dengan deskripsi saja kalian bisa menebaknya.

Untuk kekuatan dan senjata mungkin hanya itu saja. Rencana nambah? Mungkin masih lama, dengan kekuatan itu saja sudah kuat apalagi dengan kemampuan yang lain.

Maaf, di chapter ini tidak ada fightnya. Mind to Review?

 **Asakawa Sora Ciao~**


End file.
